Twister Pan Part 4: Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday Meet Twister/Twister Teaches the Children to Fly
(Prince Wednesday puts on his glasses and sees Twister Pan and is all excited. He then puts on his crown and jumps out of bed.) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Prince Tuesday! Prince Tuesday! Wake up! He's here! (Prince Tuesday sits up groggily while putting on his crown.) Prince Tuesday: Huh?...(then sees for himself Twister Pan and gasps) Jim-i-ny! Reggie/Wendy: Ooh...What in the world was that? Twister/Peter Pan: Dijonay. Don't know what got into her. Prince Wednesday/Michael: Hello, Twister Pan! I'm Prince Wednesday! Prince Tuesday/John: My name is Prince Tuesday. How do you do? Twister/Peter Pan: Hello. (Prince Wednesday looks inside Twister's hat and is amazed at what he sees) Oh, look! A firefly! Reggie/Wendy: A pixie! Prince Tuesday/John: Amazing! (Dijonay is in a very sulky mood) Prince Wednesday/Michael: What's the pixie doing? Twister/Peter Pan: Talking. Reggie/Wendy: What did she say? Twister/Peter Pan: She says you're a big ugly girl! (Twister and Reggie both laugh, but then Reggie stops abruptly) Reggie/Wendy: Oh. Well, I think she's lovely. (Dijonay is seen in the corner crossing her arms and shaking her head) Twister/Peter Pan: Well, come on, Reggie! (puts his hat back on) Let's go! Prince Wednesday/Michael: Where are we going? Reggie/Wendy: (taking Prince Wednesday's hand): To Neverland. (she lets go of Prince Wednesday's had as he is excited) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Neverland? Reggie/Wendy: Twister's taking us. Twister/Peter Pan: US?! Reggie/Wendy: Of course. I couldn't go without Wednesday and Tuesday. Tuesday is as equally excited as Prince Wednesday and pretends to fight like a pirate Prince Tuesday/John: Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers! Wednesday tries to imitate Prince Tuesday but falls over and Twister gives a chuckle Prince Wednesday/Michael: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Twister/Peter Pan: Well, all right. (points his finger) But you gotta take orders! Prince Tuesday/John: (saluting) Aye, aye, sir! Prince Wednesday/Michael: (saluting): Me, too! Reggie/Wendy: But, Twister, how do we get to Neverland? Twister/Peter Pan: Fly, of course! Reggie/Wendy: Fly? Twister/Peter Pan: It's Easy! All you have to do is to... is to... is to... Huh! That's funny! Reggie/Wendy: What's the matter? Don't you know? Twister/Peter Pan: Oh sure, it's.. It's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought! Reggie/Wendy and Prince Tuesday/John: Any happy little thought? Twister/Peter Pan: Uh-Huh! Reggie/Wendy: Like toys at Christmas? Prince Tuesday/John: Sleigh bells? Snow? Twister/Peter Pan: Yep! Watch me now! Here I go! (flies around the room) It's easier than pie! Reggie/Wendy: He can fly! Prince Tuesday/John: He can fly! Prince Wednesday/Michael: He flew! Twister/Peter Pan: Now you try! Reggie/Wendy: I'll think of mermaid lagoon. (sighs) Underneath the magic moon. Prince Tuesday/John: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave! Prince Wednesday/Michael: I think I'll be an Indian brave! Twister/Peter Pan: Now everybody try! (Twister takes Reggie's and Prince Tuesday's hands, and while Reggie and Prince Tuesday take Prince Wednesday's hands, all three are ready to fly) Twister/Peter Pan, Reggie/Wendy, Prince Tuesday/John, and Prince Wednesday/Michael: One, two, three! Reggie/Wendy, Prince Tuesday/John, and Prince Wednesday/Michael: We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! (The siblings suddenly fall on a bed, forcing Dijonay to laugh at it) Twister/Peter Pan: This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust.. Oh! And something I forgot: dust! Reggie/Wendy and Prince Tuesday/John: Dust? Prince Wednesday/Michael: Dust? (Dijonay tries to fly away, but is caught by Twister, who grabs her by the wings) Twister/Peter Pan: Yep! Just a little bit of pixie dust. (Twister pats Dijonay on the back, letting fairy dust fall on the children as Reggie smiles. Prince Wednesday covers his head while Prince Tuesday inspects it.) Twister/Peter Pan: Now, think of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings! Reggie/Wendy: Let's all try it just once more! Prince Tuesday/John: Look! We're rising off the floor! Prince Wednesday/Michael: Jiminy! Reggie/Wendy: Oh my! We can fly! Twister/Peter Pan: You can fly! Prince Tuesday, and Prince Wednesday fly around the chandelier Reggie/Wendy, Prince Tuesday/John, and Prince Wednesday/Michael: We can fly! Category:Twister Pan Category:Twister Pan chapters